Paris
by Haru x3
Summary: "Ela abriu os olhos para um rapaz muito bonito, claramente oriental. Cabelos escuros e arrepiados na nuca. Olhos escuros, como o céu à noite. E um sorriso galante, tornando quase impossível não sorrir também"


"**A cidade luz é realmente muito bonita à noite"**

Uma moça muito elegante caminhava calma e tranqüila. Nas vestes, uma típica parisiense; nos traços, uma japonesa lindíssima. Os olhos eram claros, e observavam com atenção tudo à sua volta. As pessoas, as vitrines das lojas, o céu que, pouco a pouco, ia perdendo o tom arroxeado do pôr-do-sol.

Caminhar pelas ruas nem tão movimentadas de Paris era bom. De certo modo, era como se ela conseguisse se misturar a paisagem um pouco mais a cada vez, até que, quem sabe um dia, pudesse sentir a sensação de fazer parte de lá.

"**Quando sinto falta de Tókio, eu saio às ruas e fico admirando os cantos mais simples"**

Porque o cenário, as pessoas, as flores, as cores. Era tudo tão lindo que parecia surreal. Aos seus olhos claros, era tudo perfeito.

Mas ela não se sentia perfeita.

"**Mas quando eu sinto falta da minha família, eu não posso simplesmente invadir uma casa e observar as pessoas jantando"**

Mas a perfeição, para ela, não era a ausência de defeitos.

Ser perfeito é estar em sincronia com o que esta ao redor. Completar o cenário, as pessoas, as flores, as cores. E essa era a sua imperfeição.

Sentia-se incompleta.

"**Nem me aproximar de um grupo de pessoas porque estou sentindo falta dos meus amigos"**

Então ela atravessou a esquina e entrou no supermercado das Galeries Lafayette, pegando distraidamente uma sexta roxa.

Em apenas alguns minutos, já havia pegado tudo o que queria. Não era uma compra para completar a despensa, apenas uma ida a algum supermercado para suprir seus desejos. Chocolate, sorvete e biscoitos.

Antes de sair, entretanto, resolveu passar pelo bar de vinhos.

"**Quando eu sinto falta deles, eu tento me aproximar fazendo algo que me faça lembrar eles"**

Sorveu demoradamente um gole do vinho tinto favorito de Neji, seu primo. Ele era tão requintado. Gostava de relaxar provando os melhores vinhos nas noites frescas da primavera. E ela gostava de imitá-lo, de vez em quando. Segurar uma taça e olhar para as pessoas em volta como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Sentir o odor do vinho com os olhos fechados.

Sorriu para si mesma.

Devaneava com tamanha facilidade, que às vezes se assustava.

"**Tudo tem seu lado positivo e negativo"**

- Olá.

Ela abriu os olhos para um rapaz muito bonito, claramente oriental. Cabelos escuros e arrepiados na nuca. Olhos escuros, como o céu à noite. E um sorriso galante, tornando quase impossível não sorrir também.

- Olá – respondeu corando um pouco, tanto pelo vinho, quanto pelo rapaz que acabava de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Gosta desse vinho?

Ela sorriu olhando para si mesma. Realmente parecia para quem a visse ali.

- Para ser sincera, prefiro chá.

- Imaginei, Hyuuga Hinata – ele disse expondo seu sorriso mais belo.

Ela se surpreendeu.

"**A falta que sinto de casa... Dos meus amigos... Do meu mundinho particular"**

- Desculpe, mas como sabe meu nome?

- Você realmente se parece muito com seu primo, Hyuuga Neji – ele pegou a taça que o barman lhe oferecia e repetiu o gesto que a pouco ela fazia – principalmente quando deseja imitá-lo. Imita-o com perfeição.

Ela sorriu. Então era ele. O colega de que tanto Neji falava.

- Obrigada.

Falava mal, diga-se de passagem.

"**Um lado negativo muito pesado, mas sempre insisti em ver o lado positivo de tudo e de todos"**

Vil, arrogante e prepotente. Adjetivos muito pesados para alguém tão educado e charmoso.

- Neji falava muito de você.

Se bem que Neji também é muito educado e charmoso, e isso não o tornava uma pessoa mais doce.

- Ele também falava sobre você.

- Creio que não eram coisas muito agradáveis de ouvir – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Você perdeu o contato com ele?

- Desde que vim para a Europa.

- Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que liga sempre – ele assentiu – você também não deve ser.

- Um japonês que não gosta de celular. Este sou eu.

Ela riu. Hinata não conseguia enxergar o rapaz à sua frente com tanto desprezo, mesmo com a propaganda negativa que seu primo havia feito durante os anos que eles conviveram. Ele parecia muito confiante de si mesmo, mas não agia de modo superior às outras pessoas. Em sua opinião, o que Neji chamava de arrogância, ela chamava de elegância. Que o destacava naturalmente.

Ela olhou através do vidro da janela, o céu escuro e com poucas nuvens. Aquela imensidão lhe chamava tanta atenção. A encantava de tal maneira, e sentia uma vontade incontrolável de voar para poder se aproximar mais daquilo.

E os olhos dele era muito semelhantes, porém estavam mais próximos dela. Tão próximos que ela podia tocar.

Ele ajeitou sua própria sesta roxa aos pés do banco alto, atraindo seu olhar.

"**Momentos como este fazem parte do lado positivo"**

- Com licença, que dia é hoje? – Hinata perguntou para o barman.

- Quinta-feira, Mademoiselle.

Hinata pode ver um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto bonito pelo canto dos olhos, e se permitiu sorrir também.

- Hinata – ele chamou ainda sorrindo – você conhece algum restaurante japonês? Não tenho tido muita sorte desde que vim para cá, ou talvez os restaurantes daqui simplesmente não se igualem aos do Japão.

- Ao contrário, Sasuke, conheço um ótimo – Ela disse, pondo-se de pé.

"**E certo moreno de olhos lindos também"**

E, definitivamente, o lado positivo era muito mais agradável de olhar.

* * *

><p>Fic dedicada à Panmi (ou Boro) porque embora faça muito tempo desde nossa conversa, promessa é promessa e minha primeira fic é dedicada a ti :D<p>

Bom, de acordo com meu guia de Paris (não que eu tenha ido nem esteja na minha agenda, mas eu achei aqui em casa) o supermercado das Galeries Lafayette dispõe cestas roxas especiais nas quintas-feiras à noite que os moradores pegam para mostrar que estão solteiros. Achei super interessante e resolvi transformar em fic. E, embora tenha ficado curta e um pouco confusa, eu gostei.

Espero que vocês também.


End file.
